Brascieos
Poison|weaknesses = Fire|creator = TheBrilliantLance|image = |habitats = Verdant Jungle, Bubbling Marsh, Black Mire, Crumbling Arena}}Brasceios is a Scelidian appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Physiology Brasceios's stance is typical for a Scelidian, with long back legs and front limbs adapted for bearing its weight. Unlike most Scelidians, these legs end in digits with sharp claws rather than hoof-like nails. Its skin is mainly a forest green color, with pale yellow markings and underbelly. Long purple thorns adorn the monster's shoulders, back, and hips, culminating in a porcupine-like brush on its tail. This tail ends in a scorpion-like barb. Brasceios's head bears a long, spiky nasal horn and eight thorny protrusions that protrude from the sides and back of its head, giving it a slight resemblance to the dinosaur Styracosaurus. Behavior The Brasceios is an ambush predator that uses its skin patterns to camouflage into the trees and shrubbery of its jungle home before it attacks with its venomous horn and sharp claws. Despite its fearsome appearance it's relatively shy and prefers to hide from more dangerous creatures rather than engage them head-on. When forced to fight, Brasceios uses its horn and thorns to inject toxins into its enemies. It then retreats and waits for the venom to finish them off. Abilities Aside from its venomous spines and horn, Brasceios has no special elemental abilities. It compensates for this with stealth, speed, and aggression. Its favored strategy is to retreat into dense foliage and lunge at its enemies with its claws and horn. Attacks Low Rank and Onward '''Lunging Gore: '''Brasceios lunges forward and jerks its horn upward, sending smaller foes flying. This attack can inflict Poison when it is enraged. '''Beak Snap: '''It lunges forward and bites with its hooked beak. Does little damage. '''Horn Sweep: '''Brasceios sweeps its horn along the ground in a semicircle. This attack can inflict Poison when enraged. '''Claw Swipe: '''Brasceios swipes forward with one of its foreclaws. '''Tail Sweep: '''The monster swings its tail behind it in a wide arc. '''Venom Dart: '''Brasceios fires a toxic quill from its tail, which is a short-ranged projectile. Causes Poison. '''Scorpion Sting: '''The monster uses the stinger on its tail to jab forward, inflicting Poison. '''Venomous Impalement: '''Brasceios pounces headfirst at a threat and attempts to skewer them on its spiked horn. If this attack connects with a hunter, Brascieos will lift them into the air on its horn and slam them into the ground. This attack inflicts Poison. High Rank and Onward '''Tail Lash: '''The monster rapidly swings its tail back and forth twice. '''Great Lunge: '''It sprints forward a short distance before lunging and swinging its head forward to strike enemies on its horn. '''Hip Check: '''Brasceios slams the side of its body into a threat, which can send smaller foes flying. '''Pounce: '''Brasceios crouches to the ground, hisses, and pounces into the air before landing and attacking with its claws and beak. Enraged Only '''Thorn Bash: '''Brasceios slams its horn on the ground and creates a small circle that sprouts poisonous thorns, which quickly dissipate. This attack inflicts Poison. '''Violent Claw: '''It pounces on a hunter, pinning them underneath one of its claws, then begins to relentlessly slash at them. This is a pin attack than be escaped by rapidly mashing the Dodge button or throwing a Dung Bomb. '''Dual Scorpion Sting: '''Brasceios uses its Scorpion Sting attack twice in a row. G-Rank Exclusive '''Charging Pounce: '''Brasceios charges forward before performing its Pounce animation, resulting in it covering further distance and doing more damage. Enraged Only '''Javelin Rain: '''Brasceios launches a volley of quills into the air that remain on the ground as poisonous thorns. It then leaps high into the air, screeches, and lands in the poisonous thorns horn-first, causing them to scatter across the battlefield. This attack inflicts Poison. Breakable Parts / Damage Effectiveness * Head (x2) ** Head Spikes Cracked ** Horn Broken * Back (x1) * Forelegs (x1) * Tail (Severable) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★ cutting, ★★★ impact, ★ shot * Body = ★★ cutting, ★ impact, ★★ shot * Forelegs = ★★ cutting, ★ impact, ★★ shot * Tail = ★★★ cutting, ★★★ impact, ★★★ shot Element Effectiveness * Fire = ★★★ * Water = ✖ * Thunder = ★★ * Ice = ★ * Dragon = ★ * Earth = ★ * Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness * Poison = ✖ * Sleep = ★★ * Paralysis = ★★★ * Blast = ★ * Stun = ★★ * Blind = ★ Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Ornithoscelida * Suborder: Marginocephalia * Infraorder: Acerospinidae * Family: Brasceios Habitat Brascios can generally be found living in tropical areas with plenty of water. Ecological Niche The Brasceios is an ambush predator, preying upon smaller and weaker herbivores like Aptonoth or Mosswine. Though it does so rarely, it is also known to catch fish with its claws and consume eggs for extra protein. However, old and sick Brasceios are themselves prey for stronger predators like the Rath species.